


First Kiss

by Mpuppy5885



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, First Kiss, Fred Weasley Lives, Multi, Quidditch, Weasley Twins being Weasley Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/pseuds/Mpuppy5885
Summary: A series of Draco Malfoy's first kisses.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776547
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I live. I write. I post. I survive.

“What was your first kiss like?” is a common question asked at a number of parties and Draco could remember his first kisses, emphasized on the plural “es”.

It was Draco’s fifth year when he had his first "first kiss". Draco was upset Slytherin had lost another quidditch match to Gryffindor. “Damn Potter, stupid Gyffindorks, stupid Weasels,” He mumbled to himself. One of the Weasel twins had hit the bludger in his direction and made him serve, letting Potter grab the snitch. He made his way to the changing rooms when he saw one of the twins, he couldn’t remember which one was which and he didn’t really care. Draco straightened his back and intended to right past the blood traitor. Just as he was about to pass him, Weasley reached out and grabbed his arm.

“Unhanded me, Weasel,” He demanded.

“Aww did the poor baby dragon get hurt during the match? Here let me kiss it better,” The twin cooed.

“WHAT!?” Draco shouted. He did not just hear that, right?

“Wow, the bludger must have hit you harder than I thought if you’re having hearing issues,” The weasel teased, his blue eyes glowing with mischief.

“Get off me blood traitor,” Draco hissed.

“Nope,” The red-head said, popping the “p”.

Draco opened his mouth to fire off another retort, but all he did was squeak. The Gryffindor had leaned down and placed a kiss on Draco’s mouth.

When the red-head pulled back he whispered, “Oh and my name is Fred. Make sure you remember that.” Fred winked and walked off whistling a happy tune.

Draco stood there frozen trying to process what just happened. Did a Weasley just take his first kiss? Did he get kissed by a Gryffindor? Oh dear Merlin help him, he did. Draco rushed to the changing rooms to try and scrub the Gryffindor cooties off him.

A week later Draco tried to push all memories of the kiss out of his head and focus on his studies and tracking down Potter’s secret group.

Draco walked down a hallway trying to track Potter down when he was pulled into a hidden corridor. He yelped before a hand was placed over his mouth. When he focused, Fred and his twin were there.

“Well look at what I caught, Fred,” The other Weasley twin said.

“Looks like you caught a little dragon, George,” Fred replied.

“What do you think I should do with him, Feorge?” George asked his twin.

“I think that you should kiss him, Gred?” Fred answered.

Draco stopped struggling at that. They weren’t serious, were they? But George leaned down and kissed the Malfoy heir.

“Just as good as you said, Fred. See you around, little dragon,” George whispered.

It wasn’t until his seventh year that Draco got another “first kiss”. He was on the battlefield as Death Eaters and others ran around fighting and firing spells at each other. He heard one of the Weasleys joking about retiring from the Ministry. Turning he saw Fred there with one of his brothers. A rumbling sound draws his attention and he throws up a quick Protego to protect the Weasleys.

A boom sounds and the wall collapses on Fred, but hits Draco’s Protego shield instead. Fred turns to look at him, but Draco runs off.

Later he sees Potter running toward the Room of Requirement with the Weasel and Granger. Draco grabs Crabbe and Goyle and follows them into the winding maze of stuff. Crabbe being an idiot casts Fiendfyre and burns the place down with them inside. Potter saves him and Goyle, unfortunately, Crabbe doesn’t make it.

When they land the brooms, Goyle takes off and the Golden Trio looks ready to run off again, throwing themselves back into the danger. Draco acting on instinct grabs Harry’s arm and pulls him into a kiss.

“Go save the world, Pot… Harry,” Draco whispers to him before running off.

It was a year later when the weirdest thing happened, Draco was out for dinner with his boyfriends, oh that was a weird thought, Fred, George, and Harry. The meal was great and the company even better, when the twins got down on their knees and pulled out a small box each.

“Harry James Potter,” Fred started

“Draco Lucius Malfoy,” George continued

“Would you make us the happiest men alive, by agreeing to marry us?” They finished together.

“Yes,” Draco whispered in total shock.

“Yes, yes, yes, of course,” Harry yelled happily.

The twins slid the rings on their fingers. Before each giving them a kiss. Their first kiss as fiancés. Draco thought that he could use to this.

“I pronounce you husband, husband, husband, and husband, you may now kiss the groom.” The officiant said.

The quartet shared their first kiss as husbands and it was magical. Their friends and family exploded in cheers and clapping. Draco thought that he couldn’t love these men anymore, but now they were his husbands and he found that he could.

“What was your first kiss like?” If someone asked Draco Malfoy-Potter-Weasley that question he would have a really long story to tell.


End file.
